Rumors of terror
by Maverick500
Summary: When a massive terrorist attack hits the American Embassy in Riyadh Saudi Arabia DIA along with the JAG crew, NCIS, FBI and the CIA must discover the identity of the attackers and stop even more sinister; one that will bring America to it's knees and cripple the nation. Harm/Mac, Bud/Harriet, Sturgis Bobbi Latham, Abbey/McGee, Zoey/DiNozzo, Gunny/Coates, Gibbs/Jenny pairing. Ch. 4
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of JAG or NCIS. They belong to Donald Bellisario; I'm just borrowing them. However the characters you don't recognize belong to me.

 **Cast:**

 **Leroy Jethro Gibbs-Mark Harmon**

 **Special Agent Anthony "Tony DiNozzo-Michael Weatherly**

 **Special Agent Timothy "Tim" McGee-Sean Murray**

 **Special Agent Eleanor "Ellie" Bishop-Emily Wickersham**

 **Forensic Specialist Abigail "Abby" Sciuto-Pauley Perrette**

 **Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard-David McCallum**

 **NCIS Director Jennifer "Jenny" Sheppard-Lauren Holly**

 **ATF Agent Zoey Keates-Marisol Nichols**

 **SSA Tobias Fornell-Joe Spano**

 **VADM Albert Jethro "AJ" Chegwidden-John M Jackson**

 **CPT. Harmon "Harm" Rabb JR.-David James Elliot**

 **COL Sarah Rabb-Catherine Bell**

 **CPT Sturgis Turner-Scott Lawrence**

 **CMDR Bud Roberts JR.-Patrick Labyorteaux**

 **LT CMDR Harriet Simms-Roberts-Karri Turner**

 **Gunnery Sergeant Victor "Gunny" Galindez-Randy Vasquez**

 **CPO Jennifer Coates-Zoe McLellan**

 **SAC of CTU Clayton "Clay" Webb-Steven Culp**

 **Senator Bobbi Latham-Turner-Ann-Marie Johnson**

 **SECNAV Sarah Porter-Leslie Hope**

 **Deputy Director Harrison Kershaw-Jameson Parker**

 **Agent Cade Haden-Kiefer Sutherland**

 **Press Secretary Marissa Soto-Vida Guerra**

 **President Michael Blaisdell-Tom Selleck**

 **First Lady Martha Blaisdell-Anette Benning**

 **Chief of Staff Andrea Sullivan-Catherine Dent**

 **Chairman of JCS ADM Tom Boone-Terry O'Quinn**

 **SECDEF Gordon 'Biff' Cresswell-David Andrews**

 **SECSTATE Jenna Rodriguez-Roselyn Sanchez**

 **AG Tasha Daniels-Tamlyn Tomita**

 **DNI John Snyder-Jude Ciccolella**

 **DCI James Haden-Donald Sutherland**

 **FBI Director Mark Masterson-Bruce Willis**

 **National Security Advisor Henry Deville-Ed Burns**

 **DIA Director VADM Amy Haden-Marina Sirtis**

 **CPT Joe "Spectre" Cavanaugh-Gary Sinise**

 **NSA Director Ed Lowell-David Caruso**

 **Secretary of Homeland Security Tom Morrow-Alan Dale**

 **Chapter 1:**

It was just past noon when a dented gray van pulled up a few blocks from the US Embassy. The driver said the Shuhada prayer, then stomped the gas and barreled toward the Embassy. He barreled over the spike strips and smashed through the heavy reinforced steel gate. He smashed through several Marine guards and he slammed into the front entrance of the of Embassy. As soon as the van stopped he pressed a button on the dashboard and detonated the 2,000 pounds of TATP and releasing the Cyclosarin that his fellow ISIS fighters in a hidden heat shielded compartment. Those the explosion didn't kill the nerve gas did. It permeated the entire embassy killing everyone inside; save for a single Defense Attache. He pulled his secure SAT phone from his stained and torn Service Dress Blue Jacket and called DIA Director VADM Amy Haden at DIA HQ in Joint Base Anacostia–Bolling in Washington DC. As soon as his CO picked up he said, "Prairie Fire.

VADM Amy Haden threw her reading glasses on her desk as she demanded, "Tell me what happened."

He heaved a heavy sigh as he did just that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as she hung up she immediately called DNI John Snyder and filled him in. When she was done he said, "I'll have the President call an emergency NSC meeting."

She replied, "Yes sir I'll be at White House as soon as I can."

He said before he terminated the call., "Good I'll see you there."

After she had hung up her phone she dug out her cell and called her husband DCI James Haden

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agent Cade Haden and Gunnery Sergeant Victor "Gunny" Galindez had been searching for Mohammad Fatah for the past three months; they had finally tracked him to Beirut, Lebanon. Cade looked over at Gunny as he said, "I hate this godforsaken piece of shit hellhole."

Gunny nodded as he cranked the window down in the dusty gray Toyota HILUX and said, "I know what you mean."

As they talked their target came walking out of a local hawaladar establishment. Gunny nudged the former Delta Force sniper's arm as he said, "Target 12 O'Clock."

Cade nodded as they both climbed from the vehicle and drew their sidearms and shadowed the ISIS LT. They both screwed suppressors onto the barrels' of their sidearms. They had been following the terrorist for about five minutes when suddenly a man popped up on a roof and fired a RPG-7 at them. Both men dove for cover. As the grenade exploded the air came alive with automatic weapons fire. Cade rolled to a kneeling position and noted that Gunny did the same. He gripped his black .45 Wilson CQB Tactical LE in a Weaver stance and fired controlled three round bursts at the gunman. Gunny was doing the same with his 9MM GLOCK 17 GEN 4. Finally they managed to link up. Gunny yelled as he killed a tango firing an AK-74, "We need to get the package and get the hell outta Dodge."

Cade yelled back as he nailed a tango preparing to fire an RPG-7 in the head, "Ya think."

Just then they saw their target dart out of a building. Cade yelled, "Cover me!"

Gunny nodded as he popped up and began laying down suppressive fire, thus allowing Cade to dash out and bring down a running Mohammad Fatah via a shoulder tackle. Fatah kicked him in the face as he tried to scramble to his feet but Cade shrugged off the kick and viciously hammered his kidneys with hammerfists and short vicious hooks. The terrorist howled in pain and whirled around with a razor sharp stiletto and sliced Cade's cheek open, then danced away. Cade dodged another slash and lashed out with an inside outside crescent kick combination then followed it up with a ridgehand strike to Fatah's throat, causing the terrorist to drop his knife and clutch his throat and gag. Cade took that opportunity to slam him in the temple with bone jarring palm strike, that knocked Fatah unconscious. Then he retrieved his 1911and slung Fatah's unconscious form over his left shoulder and linked up with Gunny. Then they sprinted back to their truck, threw Fatah's unconscious body inside, jumped in and roared away. As they were speeding away a bullet slammed into Gunny's shoulder. 45 minutes later they were safely aboard a C-5 bound for Oman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CPT Harmon "Harm Rabb JR. Had just booted up his computer when the gravelly voice of his CO VADM Albert Jethro "AJ" Chegwidden rumbled from his intercom, "CPT Rabb; I need to see you, COL Rabb, CPT Turner anD CMDR Roberts in my office ASAP."

Harm snapped, "Aye, aye sir."

And with that he rounded up his colleagues and together they entered the former SEAL's office. They stood at the position until he snapped, "At ease."

Once they all relaxed he began to speak, "As of three hours ago the American Embassy in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. The only survivor is a Defense Attache named CPT Joe Cavanaugh. He's a former F-14 pilot turned DIA spook. You four will be going to Riyadh via a -130. Once there you will link up with CPT Cavanaugh and two operatives from the CIA's Counter Terrorist Unit."

Harm made a disgusted face. He had worked with CTU on a few ops during his short stint with the CIA. And he thought except for a few operatives most of them were cowboys. He asked, "Who will we be working with?"

AJ said "I'll let the SAC of CTU fill you in on the rest."

As soon as the words left his mouth Clayton Webb stepped into the room. Both Harm and Mac were both rendered speechless as Clay began to speak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

President Michael Blaisdell looked at the faces of his National Security Team as he asked, "What do we know?"

DCI James Haden spoke up first, "As of yet we have no idea who the attackers are but CTU has sent to operatives to link up with the lone survivor of the attack; a Defense Attache by the name of CPT Joe Cavanaugj."

VADM Haden picked up where her husband of 50 years left off, "When they link up they will meet up with a four person JAGMAN investigative team and the NCIS MCRT from DC."

President Blaisdell nodded as he asked FBI Director Mark Masterson, "I want the FBI to work jointly with CIA, DIA, NCIS and JAG am I understood?"

FBI Director Masterson said, "Yes sir."

SECDEF Gordon 'Biff' Cresswell said, "Sir I can have 4 companies of FAST Marines and two Ranger Companies in the AO by nightfall."

The president nodded as Chairman of the JCS ADM Tom Boone said, "The Teddy Roosevelt and her strike group are in the Persian Gulf and Gerald R Ford and her strike group are in the Arabian Sea. the planes are F/A18E and F Super Hornets as well as F-35C's and AV-8B Harrier II's."

Again President Blaisdell nodded as SECSTATE Jenna Rodriguez said, "The Saudi's say they have no idea who carried out the attack. But they are committed to helping us ferret out who is responsible and terminate them."

National Security Advisor Henry Deville snarled, "Like hell they will. I'll bet dollars to doughnuts someone in their government was complicit in the attack."

Homeland Security Secretary Tom Morrow scowled as he said, "Recent intercepts suggest ISIS has infiltrated the House of Saud by converting some of it's members."

SECSTATE Rodriguez looked as she were about to argue the point when DNI John Snyder poke up for the first time, "With all due respect Madame Secretary I agree with Henry and Tom. You haven't seen the Intel reports we have."

AG Tasha Daniels asked, "What can DOJ do to help?"

President Blaisdell said, "James and Amy have a list of suspected ISIS sympathizers; they want you to secure FISA warrants for their houses, places of business, their financial records and they're phone records."

AG Daniels replied, "Yes sir. I'll have my staff get on it."

And with that the meeting broke up. As they were all filing out The President said, "James, Amy; please stay."

VADM Haden looked back at her older brother as her and the DCI retook their seats. After the hermetically sealed door was closed he asked, "How's Cade; I heard he and his partner were injured bringing Mohammad Fatah."

DCI Haden replied, "Clay told me they both received minor wounds. As soon as they touched down in Oman they handed Fatah to the interrogation team then they hopped back on the plane and entered Saudi Arabia."

The President nodded as he said, "Tell them I want answers very soon."

They both nodded as they left the Situation Room.

 **Hope y'all like this**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **CIA Chief Of Station Herschel Jankovic-Andrew Divoff**

 **CIA Agent Ricardo "Rico" Cruz-Esai Morales**

 **CIA Agent Steve Schafer-Alex O'Loughlin**

 **CIA Agent Allison "Allie" Jordan-Adrianne Palicki**

 **CIA Agent John Stevenson-Dennis Haysbert**

 **COL Beau Morrison-Sam Elliott**

 **Major Jessica"Jessie" Wright-Jennifer Garner**

 **SFC Michael "Mike" Colton-Josh Hartnett**

When their plane landed in Saudi Arabia Harm, Mac, Bud and Sturgis stepped into the oppressive desert heat and saw the Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs anfd Special Agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo as well as CPT Joe Cavanaugh and SSA Tobias Fornell. As soon as Harm spotted the former Tomcat pilot his face broke into a big grin as he shook his old squadron CO's hand and asked, "You okay Spectre?"

Joe replied, "I'm good Hammer. Although I tell you I wanna find out who the hell attacked us."

Gibbs stated in his brusque no nonsense fashion, "CPT How did you survive?"

Joe replied, "Well Special Agent Gibbs as I told you when we first met I was in the secure SCIF meeting with our Liaison with the Al Mukhabarat Al A'amah (Saudi Intel) when the attack happened."

Fornell asked, "What happened to your contact?"

Joe replied as a Jet black Lincoln Navigator pulled, "He fled back to the palace to report the attack."

Fornell nodded as Cade and Gunny joined them. The JAG team warmly greeted Gunny. Then Harm glanced at Cade and asked, "Haven't we met; you look very familiar."

Cade replied, "Yes sir we have. We crossed paths in 03 when you were with your previous employer."

Harm immediately knew who was. He remembered the mission back in 03 when he flew Cade and his team in and out of Somalia. He asked, "When did you join CTU?"

Cade replied, "3 years ago."

Then he directed the question at Gunny; who replied the same way."

Gibbs cleared his throat as he said, "Introductions would be nice."

Cade smirked as he said, "I'm Cade Haden and this is Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez."

When he said his last name Special Agent DiNozzo stated, "You're the son of the DCI and Director of DIA."

Cade nodded as changed the subject. he looked directly at Joe as he asked, "What was you GID contact's name?"

Joe hesitated prompting Gibbs to snap, "We are waiting CPT."

Joe replied, "His name is Tarik Al-Farid. His father is the Saudi Defense Minister."

They all with the exception of Cade and Gunny gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a Bedouin camp in the middle of the Arabian Desert Ahmad Atef grinned as his most trusted LT told him of the glorious attack on the crusaders Embassy and of the heroic martyrs that gave their lives in the service of Allah. As the man continued to talk Ahmad thought to himself he was finally getting revenge for the deaths of his brothers Mustafa and Kabir. He was snapped from his musings as two tall caucasian men entered his tent. He glared at them as he thundered, "How dare you enter my quarters uninvited."

The taller of the two caucasians spoke up, "Sheik Ahmad; I can guarantee you we mean no disrespect. We are here to tell you that we represent some very important people that want to help you achieve your goal."

Ahmad's coal black eyes narrowed suspiciously as he asked, "Who do you represent and what do you know of my goals?"

The shorter man replied, "We represent the Serbian Mafia; they would like to see America brought to it's knees."

Attef grinned coldly as he said, "I am very intrigued. Please continue."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Director Jennifer "Jenny" Sheppard was beyond furious as her former boss Tom Morrow told her of the combined OP between NCIS, JAG, DIA and CIA. She demanded, "Who's running point?"

Secretary Morrow replied, "CIA; CTU to be more specif."

Jenny asked; reading the answer, "Who are the agents?"

Secretary Morrow replied, Agent Cade Haden and Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez."

Jenny knew Cade very well. She both liked and respected the former Delta Force e Sniper very much. Her and Gibbs had worked extensively with him and his Delta Force team. But she had no idea who the other agent was and said as much to Secretary Morrow. Morrow said, "Gunny Galindez is a former Force Recon Marine. He's a demo expert as a heavy weapons specialist. He also speaks three other languages besides English."

Jenny nodded as she remarked, "Well if he's anything like Cade then he's a hell of an operator."

Morrow chuckled as terminated the connection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Serbs finished explaining their plan Attef asked, "What experience do you have?"

The taller one; Aleksander Dragovic said, I was a member of both the JSO and Arkan's Tigers as well as The Black Dogs.

The shorter more powerfully built one; Viktor Kasun said, "I was also a member of the JSO as well as Askran's Tigers. I was also a commander in the Black Dogs and a KGB assassin."

Attef nodded. He asked, "How much will this cost me?"

Kasun replied in heavily accented English, "500,000 Us dollars."

Attef nodded as he said, "I understand.."

Dragovic glanced at his friend and former commander as he said, "Once the money is transferred we will move our men and equipment in here. Then together we will begin to plot the downfall of the accursed Americans."

Attef nodded as said, "It will be done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cade fixed Joe with a look as he said, "You will take Gunny Galindez, and Special Agents' Gibbs, Fornell and DiNozzo to speak with your contact while the JAG hotshots go liaise with our Saudi military allies."

Joe replied, "Sorry Agent Haden; I can't do that-"

Cade pinned him with an outraged glare as he growled through clenched teeth, "Can't or won't?"

Joe replied in a stiff voice, "Look Agent Haden I realize you are in charge but my contact trusts me and me alone."

Cade had to struggle to keep his rising temper under control. He had no idea the DIA Defense Attache would be so argumentative. Finally after several minutes he said,, "I understand that; believe me I do but I want Gibbs and his associates to talk with your contact and gage his trustworthiness for themselves."

Joe stiffened at the last statement but sighed and said in a resigned voice, "Very well. Come on."

Once they were gone he was about to jump into the dark blue Ford Excursion when he spied Harm and the other three hop into a Humvee. He called, "Hey Cap'n Rabb I need you to ride with me."

Harm jogged up and asked as they both climbed into the Excursion and roared away, "Where are we going?"

Cade replied, "The CIA annex. I need to see the CIA COS(Chief Of Station)."

Harm nodded as he asked, "Why am I coming along ?"

Cade replied, "I need you to observe the COS while I question him. I want to find out why none of his reports mentioned the uptick in terrorist activity. I also want him to look me in the eye and explain to my satisfaction the reason he didn't have an adequate Intel network set up so he could've prevented this massacre."

Harm asked, "Who is the COS?"

Cade replied, "Herschel Jankovic."

Harm nodded as he said I remember him. I can't believe he made ...wait yes I can. He's a total political animal."

Cade said as they pulled into the CIA annex parking garage, "Yea that's how he struck me to."

They displayed their ID's to guard at the door and were ushered through. Then they displayed their ID's to the guard at the desk and he directed them to the COS's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Mac, Sturgis and Bud pulled into Riyadh Air Base they were greeted by the base CO COL Beau Morrison and his XO Major Jessica "Jessie" Wright. Major Wright saluted the JAGC attorneys as COL Morrison said, "It's great to have you here. We're prepared to help in any way we can. I'll have SFC Colton show you to your quarters."

Mac nodded her thanks as a man wearing desert tiger stripe fatigues and a desert tiger stripe boonie hat jogged up. COL Morrison issued orders for them to shown to the BOQ. SFC Colton nodded as he said in a crisp voice, "This way if you please Ma'am, Sirs."

As he led them to the BOQ Mac saw the 75th Ranger Regiment scroll patch and Ranger tab on his right shoulder. She had already seen the 101st Airborne patch on his left shoulder and the jump wing, Air Assault wings and CIB on his left breast pocket. She asked, "How long have you been a Ranger SGT?"

SFC Colton replied, "11 years Ma'am. I'm just the COL aide until I heal up."

At her questing glance he elaborated, "I was wounded in a skirmish with some suspected ISIS tangos."

She nodded as they reached the BOQ. He said, "You can stow your gear then I'll take you the mess hall where you can get some chow. Then I'll taake you to the COL office."

They all nodded as Mac said, "That sounds like a plan Ranger."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they were shown into COS Herschel Jankovic Cade said, "Hello Herschel. We need to have us a chat."

The COS gave him a look as if he was something one would scrape off one's shoe and asked in a haughty voice, "What could we possibly have to talk about?"

Cade despised Herschel Jankovic with every fiber of his being. The man was a political appointee with no field experience whatsoever. He was a paper pushing bean counting bureaucrat. He replied in a voice laden with contempt and venom, "What we have to talk about Officer Jankovic the fact that you have been filing, what I believe are fraudulent reports. Also I want to know why you have no Intel network in Saudi Arabia ioor anywhere elae for that matter?"

The COS cried, "How dare you speak to me in that. On whose authority do ask these qustions or make the baseless unfounded accusations?"

Cade grinned wilfishly as he replied, "The DCI's and the President's."

The COS knew that Cade meant his father and Uncle. Which meant Cad4 was untouchable but more importantly it meant he could end his career. He decided to change tacts. He asked in a friendlier voice, "How may I assist in your investigation?"

Cade knew what he was doing but decided to use the slimy little worm. He said, "I need four of your best field agents."

The COS said as he picked up his phone, "Why of course."

He spoke for a few minutes then hung up. 5 minutes later three men and a woman walked into the room. Cade grinned as he said, "Great my old Delta Team."

Then he stopped in front of the woman and asked, "Who are ayou and what's your background?"

The woman replied, "My name's Allie Jordan. I was with ONI before I came on board at Langley."

He nodded as he turned to The COS and said, "That'll be all. You can go."

The COS was outraged and went to protest but stopped when he saw Cade stride threateningly in his direction. Once they were alone he turned to Harm and said, "CPT Rabb allow me to introduce Agent Rico Cruz, Agent Steve Schafer and Agent John Stevenson. I led these guys when I was in Delta. John was ATL, Steve was our medic and heavy weapons expert and Rico was our RTO."

Harm nodded as he said, "Well I guess we best be getting back to Riyadh Air Base."

Cade nodded as he addressed the four CIA Agents, "Pack your trash we outta here."

John said, "We already have it loaded in your Excursion."

Cade nodded as the five of them left the CIA Annex, jumped into the Excursion and sped to Riyadh Air Base.

 **Hope y'all like this chapter. Any suggestions for future cast members would be great**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **CPT Layla Haden-Eva LaRue**

 **Aurora Haden-Miranda Lambert**

 **Maya Haden-Elisha Cuthbert**

 **Matthew "Matt" Haden-Kristopher Simmons**

 **Mitchell "Mitch"Haden-Maximillian Kesmodel**

 **CPT Jason Voight-Jason Isaacs**

 **1SGT Thomas "Tommy Reznik-James Badge Dale**

 **MI6 Officer Simon Tanner-Sean Bean**

CPT Layla Haden had just entered VADM Amy Haden's office when her cell rang. She shot an apologetic look at her moth-in-law/CO as she answered the phone, "What's wrong?"

Her 17 year old daughter Aurora replied, "Mom have you seen the news. We just learned that an embassy in Saudi Arabia was attacked. Me and Maya are scared for you and Daddy."

Layla replied, "It's alright baby I promise. Look I want you and your sister to pick up your brothers from the babysitter's and..."

She trailed off. She was unsure of where she wanted them to go. She wanted them with her but she didn't want to bring them to DIA headquarters it was against protocol; not to mention the law."

Amy had been listening to the entire conversation and she saw the lost look on her daughter-in-law's face and the hurt and rage in her voice and whispered, "Tell them to come here."

Layla was caught briefly off-guard then nodded gratefully to her mother-in-law and told them to come to DIA HQ. Aurora asked, "How will we get in?"

Layla replied, "I'll take care of it. See you when you get here sweetheart."

And with she terminated the call. She was about to call the front gate when Amy asked, "What's going on?"

Layla replied, "They announced the attack on the Embassy in Riyadh and scared Aurora and Maya half to death. I don't know what the hell that school was thinking."

Then her voice softened as she said, "Thanks for letting the kids come here Amy."

Amy replied, "You don't ever have to thank me for letting my grandchildren come here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were almost to Riyadh Air Base when suddenly they came under attack. A dozen men popped up from a wadi beside the road and started to pepper the armor plated SUV with AK rounds. He yelled, "Hang on."

And with that he jerked the steering wheel hard to the left and they left the road and went off road. Cade yelled, "How many do you count?"

Allie replied as she reloaded her 9MM HK USP Tactical, "I counted at least a dozen."

Rico yelled as he reloaded his .45 Kimber Custom TLE/RL II, "What's the plan Cap'n?"

Cade replied as Harm filled in the QRF back at Riyadh Air Base on what was happening, "We're gonna find a place to hole up and grease these tangos."

Steve growled as he slammed a fresh mag into his .45 GLOCK 21 SF, "Sounds like a plan?"

John grunted in agreement as he reloaded his .45 HK45 Tactical. Suddenly Allie yelled RPG."

Cade yelled, "Where?"

Allie replied, "7 O'Clock."

Cade slammed on the brakes and yelled as Allie and Rico killed the grenadier with center mass shots, "Everybody out NOW."

And with that they scrambled out of the SUV just as the RPG slammed into it."

The blast lifted Cade off the ground and slammed him done in front of the dune the others were taking cover behind. As soon as he had regained his bearings he joined the others. Rico snarked, "You have a nice ride Reaper?"

Cade flipped him off as he drew his 1911 and returned fire. He glanced over at Harm and asked, "You think they got your call?"

Harm replied as he downed a tango preparing to fire another RPG-7 with a shot to the throat, "No way to know."

John asked as he downed a tango firing an AK-74, "If they didn't get the SOS."

Rico replied as he downed a tango setting up a RPK LMG, "Then we're screwed."

Cade replied as he downed a tango that took over the RPK, "Well that pretty much sums it up boys and girls."

The words had just left his mouth when a pair of AH-64 Apache Longbows crested a berm closely followed by an A-10 Thunderbolt II and an AV-8B Harrier II."

Rico crowed, "Here comes the cavalry. They all hit the dirt as the two attack choppers and attack planes downed the terrorists and the technicals that were coming to join the fray. After all the terrorists and technicals were destroyed an desert tan MH-53M Pave Low IV set down beside them and out hopped Mac, Sturgis, Bud an a company of Rangers. Cade spots his old friends CPT Jason Voight and !SGT Thomas "Tommy" Reznik and jogs over to talk to them as Harm filled in the rest of the JAG crew. The four CIA Agents ambled after him. When Voight spotted John Steve and Rico he grinned as he said in his slow southern drawl, "I wondered what happened to you boys."

Steve smirked as he said, "After we left Delta we hired on with the Company."

Reznik shot them an amused look as he said, "You sure you don't miss being a Ranger?"

Cade glanced at his old friend and grinned as he said, "We are still Rangers kid."

Reznik colored slightly as Voight said, "Amen to that."

Cade grinned as Allie said, "Thanks for the assist boys."

Reznik said, "it's our pleasure ma'am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Secretary of the Navy Sarah walked into Jenny's office she asked, "Where are we on that bombing in Riyadh?"

Jenny replied, "I just heard from Special Agent Gibbs. He told me that they didn't learn much from CPT Cavanaugh's source within Saudi Royal Intelligence.:

Porter's eyes narrowed as she said, "I would like you to find out everything you can on CPT Joe Cavanaugh."

Jenny said, "I'll try but I don't think they'll give me anything."

Porter asked, "Are you forgetting the you know the son of the Director and the husband of one of their best agents."

Jenny smiled. Of course she was forgetting that she could talk to Amy or Layla and they'd probably help out; especially if she said she was trying to help Cade. With her mind made up she picked up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got back to Riyadh Air Base they wearily trudged off the Pave Low and into the a hangar the Rangers were using as a barracks. He stopped when he an old friend from his days with Delta. Former SAS CPT Simon Tanner was now MI6 Officer Simon Tanner. He grinned as he asked, "Do what do we owe this visit you limey bastard?"

Simon grinned as he said, "We've been interrogating Fatah since you lads dropped him off this morning. At first the right bastard refused to talk but then we got very bloody creative and he began to sing like the proverbial canary."

Cade asked as Gibbs, DiNozzo, Fornell, Gunny and Joe walked in and joined the group, "He told us that this was just a bloody warm up. Their final attack will bring America to it's knees."

Gibbs asked, "Did he tell you what the final attack was?"

Simon shook his head as he said, "No but he will."

Gibbs said, "DiNozzo I want you to observe the interrogation."

The he locked steely blue eyes on Simon as he asked, "Is that a problem?"

Simon replied, "Not at all mate. I just hope your man isn't squeamish."

Mac's eyes narrowed as she asked, "Why would that be an issue?"

He replied as he read her rank and name tape, "Because COL Rabb interrogations can get rather...ah... messy."

Mac went to press further but Harm whispered, "Just drop it jarhead."

Her head whipped around and she just stared in open-mouthed shock at the former Top Gun. Then she gave him a curt nod as Simon said, "Well mate the heli's waiting."

DiNozzo nodded as he grabbed his go bag from the humvee and followed Simon to the waiting Blackhawk. After they had departed Cade asked, "What did you learn from Tarik Al-Farid?"

Gibbs growled as he shot a glare at the Defense Attache, "Not a damned thing. He claimed he didn't know who attack the Embassy."

Cade asked, "Did you believe him?"

Gibbs replied, "Nope."

Then Cade turned to Gunny and Fornell and asked them the same question. They both gave the same answer as Gibbs. This caused Joe to state rather loudly, "Tarik had no way of knowing who attacked the Embassy. He's always been straight up with-?"

Cade silenced him with a hard look as he snarled, "Why is it that I find it very hard to take your word on this? Could it be that your friendship with an asset is clouding your judgment?"

Joe took a step forward as he snarled, "Tarik is not an asset dammit he's a partner in the War On Terror."

Cade openly scoffed as he sneered, "Yea the Saudi's are really our partner in the War On Terror; that's why 15 of the 19 hijackers were Saudi nationals. Look flyboy I don't know if you've gone native or what but you better unfuck yourself right goddamned now or I swear to god I will kick your ass all over this base. Am I Understood."

Joe glared at Cade as he spat I don't work for you Agent Haden."

Cade gave him an evil smirk as he said, "No but you do work for my mother and need I remind you that my uncle; The President of the United States has put CTU in charge of the OP."

Joe knew it was the truth and asked in a defeated voice, "What would you like me to do here Agent Haden."

He was about to reply when his cell rang shrilly. He grabbed it from the pocket of his battered leather jacket and barked, "Haden"

Layla said as she watched as their four children were ushered into her office, "I thought I'd check in with you and see how you are. I haven't talked to my husband in 3 months."

He walked to the far wall of the hangar and said, "It's good to hear your voice baby. I've missed you. After this OP I'm going to transfer to CTU's domestic branch."

She grinned as she, "That'd be great. I have four people who are dying to talk to their daddy."

He had a huge full blown grin on his face as he heard his two teenage daughters say, "Hi Daddy."

He said, "Hey girls. How are you doing?"

They both said, "We're fine."

He nodded as he said, "I heard from Grandma that you did great at your softball game. I'm really proud of you and I'm sorry I wasn't around to help you practice."

Aurora said, "That's okay Daddy."

Then he addressed his other daughter, "And I hear you were the star performer at your ballet recital last week. I'm so proud."

Both girls could hear the hurt and regret in their father's voice. Maya said, "Thanks Daddy. We're not mad you weren'there. We know that you kill the terrorists so they don't hurt us. We are very proud of you. You're are hero."

Cade felt his chest swell with pride as he asked in a voice thick with emotion, "Thanks girls. Are you're brothers' there?"

He was answered by two small voices, "Hello Daddy."

Cade leaned against the wall as he asked, "Are you being good for Mommy?"

They both answered, "Yes sir. We're at Mommy's office. She said we can go play with Grandma in a little while."

Cade was caught off guard but he didn't let it show in his voice as he said, "I hope you guys have fun. I need to talk to Mommy now."

All four of his children told him they loved him. When she took the phone back she walked into her office as Cade asked, "What's going on?"

She replied as she sits down behind her desk, "The girls school announced the Embassy attack and the girls were terrified."

Cade felt rage course through him. He hated the fact that his daughters were scared and he couldn't do anything to help them. He pushed his rage away as he said, "I need you to do me a favor."

She grinned into the phone as she quipped, "I can't kill the principal of the girls school."

Her joke brought a smile to his face effectively dissipating his rage. He chuckled as he said, " Very funny. No I need you to me every piece of Intel you got on a CPT Joe Cavanaugh."

She said, You're not the first person today to ask for that. What's going on Cade?"

He told her about their confrontation and about the Defense Attache's reluctance to even take them to Al-Farid. The he asked, "What was he like when you two flew together?"

She said, "He was a good man and pilot I never understood why he gave up his flying career to go into Intel. He was about to become CO of the Bounty Hunters when suddenly he changed his designator to Intel."

Did you fly with Harm?"

She replied, "Yea I did once during the Gulf when I was with the Bounty Hunters, then again in 99 when he joined the Raptors. He was one of the best pilots I ever flew with. He's also one hell of a lawyer."

Cade said, "I don't know about the lawyer part but I agree with you on the pilot part."

Then he said, "Look baby I gotta go. Text me the Intel on Cavanaugh and tellthe kids I love and miss them. I really miss and love you."

She said, "I will and I love and miss you too."

And with that he terminated the call and rejoined the others. At Gunny's questioning look he said, "Layla and the kids."

Gibbs asked, "How old are your kids?"

Cade relied, "16, 17 and a set of twin boys that are 3."

Harm asked, "How is Layla?"

Cade replied, "She's good. She's been with DIA since the boys were born."

John asked, "What's our next move boss?"

 **Hope y'all like the chapter. I thought it would be good t show Cade interact with his family**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **SSA Brian Jessup-Mykelti Williamson**

 **SSA Sarah Morgan-Sela Ward**

 **MOSSAD Officer Malachi Ben-Gidon-T.J. Ramini**

 **MOSSAD Officer Liat Tuvia-Sarai Givaty**

 **Sayeret Matkal Seren (CPT) Ari Rabin-Oren Dayan**

Special Agents Eleanor "Ellie Bishop and Timothy "Tim" McGee were busily trying to ferret out any Intel to help Gibbs with his investigation in Saudi Arabia when ATF Special Agent Zoe Keates came walking into the squad room with two people in suits. McGee looked up and immediately pegged them as FBI. Keates said, "We just apprehended a two man. They were in possession of several canisters of Cyclosarin as well as a whole arsenal of automatic weapons and explosives."

Both McGee and Bishop gasped as Jenny joined them in the squad room and said, "Thank you Agent Keates."

One of the FBI Agents stepped forward and said, "I'm SSA Brian Jessup and this my partner SSA Sarah Morgan. We were to hand these prisoners over to NCIS since you and the CIA are running point."

McGee nodded as he asked, "And where are they?"

SSA Jessup replied, "One of them is in our interrogation room and the other is downstairs."

Jenny said from the catwalk, "Bishop take othe prisoner to the interrogation room."

She nodded as she did what she was told. Jenny descended the catwalk as she said, "Thank you for bringing him to us. What is known about him?"

SSA Morgan said, "His name is Karim Soleimani, He's a 33 year old Iranian, grew up in Tehran and joined the Army of the Guardians of the Islamic Revolution at 17. He's a former major in the Quds Force. But now he's VEVAK's best assassin. Oh and his father is General Qasim Soleimani head of the Quds Force."

Jenny was stunned. After several minutes she asked, "How did he even enter this country?"

SSA Morgan replied, "He was using a fake passport under the name Rafiq Osman."

The NCIS agents couldn't believe what they were hearing. Jenny asked, "You mean to tell me he just walked right through customs unchallenged?"

Both FBI agents just nodded as Jenny said, "Thank you."

And with that they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After he had finished explaining the plan Sturgis rumbled, "Let me get this straight while you and your team along with Special Agents Gibbs and Fornell do whatever it is that you are going to do in Iraq you expect me and CMDR Roberts to coordinate with CIA and get you real time SAT coverage and Intel."

Cade didn't bat an eye as he replied, "You got it in one CPT."

Sturgis bristled at the CIA agent's flippant tone. He was about to say something when he just gave a disgusted snort as he stalked away. Bud said, "You'll have all the coverage you need."

Cade nodded as Bud followed Sturgis. Mac said, "Agent Haden we'd like to go with you."

Cade scrutinized the SJA COL as he asked, "You ever do any black bag stuff?"

She replied, "I was in a Force Recon Company in the mid nineties and I've done jobs for the CIA; if you need verification just talk to Clayton Webb."

Cade grinned slightly as he said, "That won't be necessary. I trus you. Sure you can come along."

20 minutes later they were all wearing desert tiger stripe fatigues, tan combat boots, tactical gear and they were all carrying 5.56 HK 416 with EOTECH EOLAD-1V holographic sights. Jack also had a .300 WIN MAG M2010 ESR with a Leupold Mark 4 LR/T 3.5-10x40mm LR/T M3 Illum. Ret. Strapped to his 3 day assault pack and a 60X spotting scope inside said pack. He said once they were all aboard the Sikorsky MH-53M Pavelow IV, Once we're on the ground we're going to link up with a two man MOSSAD team and a Sayeret Matkal operator."

Mac asked, "Why are we working with the Israelis?"

Cade shot her a scathing death glare as he snarled, "Because I trust them, so does everyone on my team. And I happen to know that Gibbs and Fornell have worked with the MOSSAD Officers before. If you don't like it then you can go back with the helo."

Mac glanced over at Harm and realized that she had upset the mercurial CIA Agent. She said, "No if you all trust them then it's okay."

Cade gave her a curt nod as he said, "Get ready we're going in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Layla was so engrossed in the dossier she was reading she failed to hear Amy enter her office. Amy asked once Layla was finished reading, "Why are you reading CPT Cavanaugh's file?"

Layla replied, "Cade and SECNAV wanted to know everything about him."

Amy asked, "Why?"

Layla replied, "Cade doesn't trust him and neither SECNAV."

Amy nodded as she said, "Carry on."

And with that she left. As soon as she was back in her office she called her husband.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the helo had touched down Cade led the sixteen man team off the helo and they linked up with the Israelis. Cade greeted Liat, Malachi and Ari. Then he introduced Harm and Mac to the three Israelis and Gibbs and Fornell toi the Israeli commando. Malachi said, "Hello Agent Gibbs; it's been a while."

Gibbs nodded as he said, "Yea it has."

Then Malachi said, "We have been tracking Daoud Ameriki for the past 2 weeks. He has met with Ahmad Atef several times. They also met with two Serbians. They are Aleksander Dragovich and Viktor Kasun. Viktor was the the leader of-"

Cade cut him off as he said harsher than he meant to, "We know who they are and what they led."

Malachi nodded as Liat asked, "According to MOSSAD files you and your Delta Force team killed them bth."

Cade nodded as Rico said, "I guess they didn''t stay dead."

Mac asked, "Who are they?"

Cade explained who both men were. (See Chapter 2) When he was finished Fornell asked, "Why is the new American Cleric meeting with commander of ISIS?"

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. hope y'all like this**


End file.
